


Parting Woes

by ernyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: (although it's not directly mentioned), Angst and Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, basically it's just a lot of sad, written for a Remy we loved in RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: a quick drabble about how Clint can't seem to hang onto the one he loves (because he's an insecure asshole)





	Parting Woes

     He’s done it again.

     He’s done it again and it hurts, it _aches_ , raw and battered within his chest, like a thousand vultures picking at his too-full heart.

     Clint curls into himself just a little further, knees tucked all the way up to his forehead. He’s got a long track record of fucking up, but this time it’s absolutely irredeemable. After all, one doesn’t just break a heart without repercussions. _It’s for their own good_ , he tells himself, but it sounds hollow even to him. He can barely hear his reasoning over the tearing, the ripping, the raucous cries of the carrion birds beneath his ribs.

     “Damn, Barton,” he murmurs almost inaudibly. “You really fucked up good this time, huh? You had to run your stupid mouth, couldn’t even let him down easy.”

      _He deserves better. Better than just human, better than broken, better than this stupid archer that thinks he can play superhero._

_He always has. Maybe now he’ll see…_

The thought floods him with pain. If only loneliness were something he could get used to, he thinks, but he’s always been far too gregarious for that. It’s always gotten him in trouble too, his need to associate with people and please them, ever since the circus days.

      _Hell, Barney would be laughing his ass off at me right now._

Clint sighs, rubbing at his eyes wearily. It’s all too tempting to reach for the beer, to drink himself into oblivion, but he’s promised himself he won’t be like his father. Besides, Katie-kate will probably show up way too early tomorrow morning for another practice session and he’s not about to attempt that hungover. Slowly, he unfolds himself off the couch like some strange and intricate origami, and slogs his way to bed. Emotions will have to wait. He has more important things to do than taking care of his ever-fragile heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this tiny sob story! Feel free to leave me feedback or requests, and I'll see what sparks my fancy! (To those of you waiting on my WIPs, this is proof I'm not dead! It'll take me a bit to get into the swing of those though, so thanks for your patience!)


End file.
